Colorless
by WhiteRose of Alaska
Summary: this is My first Fanfict of my favorite show Hey Arnold and for the record, i do not own it, Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett do. it is about Helga's P.O.V. about Arnold coming back into town after so many years and he brings something that will shock, even Helga, the gang into a dramatic uproar. Even More drama in school, the trials of LOVE for Helga...hope you enjoy it!
1. New Beginnings

Colorless.

By BloodRed

_She waits stays still, hoping, praying, that one day she may see him again. After her feelings were returned to her by a special certain boy that she has been in love with for the longest time, she was promised that he would come back after he gets to know his parents, since they weren't there for him for the first part of his life all because they were saving important lives. She longs for him, and her poetry continued but has decreased since he wasn't there. In her quiet room she hears her sister knocking her bedroom door telling her that dinner was ready. She got up from her bed and decided to eat with her annoying family._

"Dinner is excellent as always Olga." Says the father named Big Bob.

"Thank you daddy." She replied back.

I, Helga G. Pataki, have mellowed out since he left. I still try to ignore my family and my bullying at school has slowed down. Sure I have threatened only a few times this last year, but I just seem to focus solely on school, to keep my mind occupied.

"Oh, before I forget, Helga you got another letter in the mail today." Said Olga.

She handed it to me and I dare not to open it at the dinner table. Once Olga was satisfied that I ate most of my food, I got up from the table and went into my room to read this important letter from my beloved football-headed boyfriend. It had been years, and he sends me a letter every other week. I cringe at the thought of sending him any one of the letters I have written but never sent. Yet, I cannot help but smile to be able to read his words yet again. I open up my letter.

_Dear Helga,_

_How are things with you? I am fine. It is weird that I haven't even gotten a letter from you, yet. Phoebe has been informing me about you and I was wondering if you were alright. I have more news from San Lorenzo, and I can't wait to share them with you and the gang. More importantly, I will be moving back home and I would like to see you again. I think I will be there by the 9__th__, and I hope we could do something. I miss you_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Arnold Shortman_

I look at the stamp marking and it was sent on the first of this month, and I looked to my calendar and to my complete shock…today is the 9th and he is here in town right now. Think Helga, he must still be getting his things ready before heading out. My letters! I grabbed my bag of unsent letters and yelled at the front door "I'm going out."

I ran to his house trying to find a place to leave my letters, and right when I thought of stuffing my letters into the mailbox I hear something I haven't heard in years.

"Helga? What are you doing here?"

"A-Arnold…uh, I was…oh never mind. Seeing that you caught me stuffing my unsent letters into your mailbox I have no explanation for this."

He laughs "Whatever you say, Helga." We sat in silence.

"It has been a long time, football head."

"Yeah, too long…say why don't we visit the gang?"

"Despite how much has changed I can hardly call them a gang, but we still are speaking with each other from time to time."

"You still bullying them?"

"Less than fourth grade."

"Where do you think they might be?"

I stood up grabbing Arnold by the arm "Follow me."

Chapter 2…..

After seeing him I couldn't wait to see him at school. Sure we met the gang and everyone was surprised to have Arnold back. Even Rhonda walked away from her popularity to see him at the arcade where everyone else was. Gerald was so happy to see his best friend back that he tripped over Eugene and they both crashed down. Time flew by fast that it was so dark outside the manager at the arcade kicked us out. My love is back, and I swear on ole Betsy that will never lose him again.

I woke up and got myself ready. I wore my pink ribbon in my hair and put the bow near my right ear, pink t-shirt, blue jeans, skater sneakers, being ambushed by my sister that she fixed my face to look "natural" for my friends in school. Puh-lease, they don't care what I look like (except for Rhonda). I got unto the bus on the way to high school with my friend Phoebe. Waiting for another day of school work, but only this time, Arnold is there.

…classroom, Homeroom teacher Mr. Sunrise…

"Students, we have two new special people coming into our class as of today."

I think, _he so reminds me of Mr. Simmons._ I see Arnold walk in, but I don't see the other.

"This is Arnold. He will have this class as his home room."

_Yes._

"And, oh, where is the other one?" I see Arnold walk to the door and pulls a girl by the hands. My eyes shot wide open. Who the heck is she?

"This is Eve. She is blind and, according to my parents, a selective mute; meaning that she is able to talk, but she doesn't want to." I am looking at the girl and she shakes her head and scribbling the air like a pencil, like she was trying to write something.

"My parents and I found her in the jungles of San Lorenzo. We believe that she was saved by the elusive and legendary 'Green-Eyed People' and they wanted us to take care of her."

Rhonda says "Why is she shaking her head?"

"We do not know. We have asked her questions and she just doesn't answer back."

"Hey Football Head! Look at her hand. It's obvious to me that she wants to communicate by writing."

"But she's blind" says Sheena.

We saw her turn towards the teacher that was writing names on the chalkboard, she walked to the wall, hitting the desk, and just feeling it. She found a piece of chalk and raised her hand up high and wrote in nice handwriting "Serena."


	2. Aura

…Chapter 3…

"Why didn't you tell me that you can write?" asked Arnold.

_**I tried, but you assumed that I was reminding you to write to your friends.**_ She wrote

I waited until the teacher took them to their seats and I fumed. Arnold looked back to see me and all I did was wait until class ended, because I know that he would want to talk. The bell rang and here he was.

"I am sorry I didn't talk about…uh, Serena in my letters." I looked up to see him. "It was just, we found her over a year ago with a message from the Green Eyes that they saved her.

_Oh Arnold, my ever so caring darling, helping a blind girl for…a year._

"Her eyes were badly damaged and we knew she could never see again. We tried to make her talk but no matter what we did, she just doesn't want to speak. This is the first time she ever wrote to talk to us."

"Okay, football head. I believe you. It's just…for a minute there, I thought I would get jealous and would have to fight for you, but since now I know that she's blind I can just feel sorry for her."

We hear a crash, Serena wanted to walk carefully towards Arnold bearing a written message but she tripped and fell onto the floor. "Best we talk during lunch. See you later."

…Lunch…

"Hey, you see Arnold helping out that _blind_ girl?" Rhonda asks Nadine.

"Yeah, she seems pretty, though."

"Her face is pretty, and her hair isn't so bad, but she needs clothing help most of all."

I sat down at a table within earshot of Rhonda and her little group, and hearing every word of their conversation. My best friend Phoebe sat down next to me with her boyfriend Gerald, as always. Phoebe and I start up a conversation about our English test coming up when Arnold and Serena joined us.

"Here we go, here is your seat." He sat her down.

"Dude, why are you hovering over Serena? It looks like she's telling you that she can feed herself" said Gerald.

"Really?!"

"Well, doi Arnold, she has been waving her hands for like a minute" I said

He finally stopped fussing over her and began to eat and join the conversation.

"So, has anyone noticed how Mr. Sunshine acts like Mr. Simmons?"

"Their characteristics are similar to the fact that they are very sensitive with their feelings and most alike around certain age groups. One could only wonder if they ever meet in person" says Phoebe.

"Two completely different people with the same personality traits, good thing there isn't another Harold in this school."

"Helga, you're still funny as ever." I looked over at Serena frantically writing in her new journal.

_**Are you THE 'Helga?' **_ She wrote.

"I guess I am what of it, blind girl." She writes back _**I have heard so much about you. Arnold talks about his friends all the time from his 4**__**th**__** grade class, yet he rarely talks about you. **_I looked over at Arnold with a glare, and she writes some more while staring at me.

_**Ever since I was found, both he and his parents kept a close eye on me, making sure that I won't fall or help me with eating food, but there were times where I just felt like myself. None of them knew that I was a light sleeper and I usually sit outside staring into nothing but darkness, there is no light in my seeing world. Sometimes at night I hear someone stirring. Dream talking. Most of the time I hear the name "Helga" and I wondered who it was, and now I know.**_

I was startled and looking over at Arnold he was blushing. "Wait, I 'dream' talked in my sleep?"

_**Very often, some even sounded like a confession. **_

"Well this is news to me. Hey Serena, you have anything embarrassing to tell us about Arnold from when he found you?"

We looked at her and she looked like she was a little nervous, but she found something that made her shake like she was laughing.

"Well tell us, blind girl" I said.

_**He was proposed to by a boy.**_

Us three laughed but Arnold shot up and asked "When did that happen?"

_**New Year's day, at the docks, we helped gather fish for a fish merchant and his son took an interest in you. I noticed, he didn't, that he was boyishly flirting. Talking to him about how "strong" he was and asked if he wanted to swim in the night. As the day went to an end, that boy gave Arnold his family necklace, but was sadly declined. But that boy did find another the next day.**_

"I didn't know that. Gosh, I was horrible to him."

"Don't sweat it, football head. He found another guy. He is happy now."

"How did you know that it was a proposal?"

_**His Aura told me that he was infatuated with Arnold.**_

"Oh…wait, his 'AURA'?"

…Still Lunch…

I watched her trying to explain as fast as she could, but I could tell that she was shaky.

_**Imagine yourself in a dark and very black world…that is the world I see. No depictions of light or shapes, just darkness. When I look at people, their hearts radiate light and their minds change colors. It takes a form of the person's outline. I still don't see clothing or features, but I know that you four have such good hearts that I can see you clearly. Yet, the thing is, I do not know what the colors are.**_

"You don't know what 'Colors' are?" I asked.

_**For what little fragments of memories I have, I definitely know that I was born completely color blind. I saw everything in black and white, with shades of grey that are supposedly colors. Other than that, I never knew the colors of the rainbow. Whatever the Green-Eyed people did gave me some eyesight, in a form I do not know.**_

"Wow. That is…wickedly cool."

_**For these new colors that I do not know, I can just look at them and just feel what the colors are meant for. All of you have the colors of **_Fascination_** and I am feeling a bit nervous, right now.**_

I looked over at Arnold and thought we should change the subject.

"Hey what are your next classes?"

"Let's see, I have science, and Serena's is…creative writing."

"That's the same as mine. Hey I could walk you over, Serena. Ms. Orchid is a wonderful teacher."

_**I thank you very much Helga.**_

"No prob."

The bell rang as we got up, Serena bumped into the wicked witch of this high school, Lindsay St. Clair…

"Watch where you're going, loser, you have just about to make me break a nail."

All she could do is bow her head, but Lindsay had more to say.

"What is the matter with you? Cat got your tongue? Speak to me when I'm talking to you!"

"She can't, she has a psychological problem that makes her unable to speak" Arnold spoke up.

Lindsay just looked at him. I could tell she was calculating something. Gerald, Phoebe, and I knew that she was up to something. Why did it have to be today that Lindsay appears?

"You're new, and very cute too. As long as she stays out of my way then she is safe. How about you? Would you like to hang out with me after school?"

I snapped, "You do no such thing, Princess. He already has plans with me!"

She left not while after she says "For Now."


	3. Rivals

…Chapter 4…

We stayed quiet until she left the cafeteria, that is when Gerald said "Man, now she has her eye on you. You better be careful, she abuses anyone and that includes her boyfriends."

"What's her name and why does she act like that?"

"That Lindsay St. Clair, oh how I absolutely hate the living daylights outta her." I snapped.

"What happened between you two that made you hate her so much?" Arnold asked while Phoebe sadly looked at Gerald.

"It all started with…" the bell ringed "Crimeny, right when I was about to tell a heart-wrenching that makes me want to bring out Ole Betsy out of retirement. Geez."

I calmed down a bit and I looked at Arnold, he must know soon.

"I'll tell you after school, but be warned. Don't you ever be alone with her! Walk away or run, I don't care, stay away from her as much as you can, because she will suck the life out of you. She will make you regret for meeting or talking with her." I got up and grabbed Serena, "See you guys later."

…At Writing Class…

Ms. Orchid introduced Serena and told the class that she was blind but can write as a way to communicate. I looked forward to the next assignment, my way to get lost into a world I am so familiar with.

"The next work project is working on a short poem about love, and since Serena is new I think I should pair her up with my top student Helga. Now start."

"So what kind of poem do you want to start?" I looked at her writing in her journal.

_**What is poetry?**_

"What? You don't know what 'poetry' is?" I asked her, and I see her shaking her head.

So I started explaining to her about everything that I know about poetry.

"There are simple ones too, like this one from a year ago:

_**Thy light has brought me the smile, for I which long for every day.**_"

I could see the wheels turning in her head. The bell rang and I was asked to gather all the poems and when I placed them on Ms. Orchid's desk, I quickly looked at Serena's and I couldn't believe how beautiful this poem was. I guess my teachings of poetry has rubbed off, because I couldn't help but think of how I was in the 4th grade writing every poem about Arnold. Serena has talent for writing, and it makes me wonder what other talents she's hiding from us. Her poem was stuck on my mind and right before I had to meet up with Arnold and tell him about what happened between the snotty Princess and me.

_**Love me, for who I am and not of what I do. For I change in your presence as my heart swells with thoughts of you.**_

…School Ends…

I see him, and he's alone. I'm guessing she did not seek him out, but I know she will. For now, here he is with Serena waiting for the rest of us to join him at Slausen's Ice Cream. Tension was thick between all of us.

"So, what happened with Lindsay?"

"(Groan) There was nothing to do when you were gone, Football Head. Sure I toned down my bullying and retired Ole Betsy, and so I thought that since I had nothing to do I should help out other people from time to time. And then Lindsay moved into the neighborhood."

"She played the sympathy card very well. Made Helga believe that she was poor and alone" Rhonda walked in

"Yo, Rhonda-Lloyd, I can tell my own story. Sit and listen."

"Alright fine, suit yourself."

"Anyways there I was, after I had my meeting with Dr. Bliss, I come across this girl that was crying her eyes out. Since I decided to change myself at the time, I thought it be a good idea to help her out. I took her to my place where my sister was making food and bob and Miriam were watching Olga cook like she is from the food channel. I set a place for her at the table and gave her a place to sleep. Next day she left and from out of nowhere, my Dad's business was going down. She wasn't who I thought she was and she used me. Grade 'A' in acting for sure. Next thing I know that some people were suing my dad for the crappy phones they got, and he got so desperate that he asked me for help."

"Wait, your dad was desperate enough to ask you for help."

"He was in tears, what else was I supposed to do. The only thing I could think of at the time was to call up Rhonda. She answered and I knew that we weren't the best of friends, but she was the only one I could turn to. We made a deal that I would keep Curly away, not make fun of her, and be on my best behavior at her parties. She buttered up her parents, gave my dad a loan to buy new inventory, and to make a new commercial that changed his image. As an 'honest' and 'caring' person that gave 2 people free laptops because they deserved it. Hurt my dad though, but it was worth it. My dad's business went back up and I swear that if she ever tries to do something cruel to me again then she will pay."

"Don't forget the fact that she played broke very well. We never knew that she was from a rich family, like me, but she is much meaner than Helga and I put together" says Rhonda.

"Wow. I never thought that…" says Arnold

"That someone would be meaner than me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, bucko, you better be careful and not let her claws get you."

"She's right. We have seen so many guys break down because she used them and left them. Lindsay once targeted me, but I somehow successfully dodged her. There are so few of us that survived her radar" said Gerald.

"How long ago was that, Helga?"

"Two years after you left."

"Gee, wish that I would've done something."

"No sweat. She hasn't done anything since then, until now. She may lie or trick you, become this sweet and innocent victim for you to bring her into your life."

"And what do you think she might do?"

"Cause some sort of chaos into your new life. Rumor has it that when Lila befriended her, Lindsay made her sick. Lila has been hospitalized since yesterday."

"She Hurt Lila?"

"She has hurt everyone. I was almost broke; Lila is sick, many heartbroken boys, and many crying girls with her snake of a tongue. She is bad news, and we are not joking."

I saw that Arnold was looking at everyone at this table and how grim our face was, except for Serena. She was scribbling something down and was very frantic about it.

_**She is bad news, and you are right Helga. Her Aura gave me the frightening chills. That is because her aura is black just like everything else I see. I could not see her when I bumped into her. If I did that again…oh no….**_


	4. Post Party

…Chapter 5…

New day at school, there is only a short amount of time until Lindsay strikes out at either my new blind friend or my beloved Arnold. There is a chance she might attack them both, and I'm not willing to take that chance. We were told that Lila will be back in school later on today and we might get some answers from her. After all, she is invited to Rhoda's party just like me.

"Okay next invite is for you Helga. I know you will be on your best behavior as always."

"That is until _someone_ crashes the party, then…"

"You have full access to be mean within reason."

"Why thank you Rhonda, for the generous invite to the party that will top the last one."

I took the invite during lunch time, right before Arnold and them sat down at my table.

"Oh, as for you Gerald and Phoebe, I do hope you can help with the music this time?"

"You know me, Mix-Master 33 will be there, and my assistant Geisha Girl, Phoebe."

"And you two are too cute for me to gag" I said.

"Arnold, here's your invite; I do hope I get to see you there."

"Uh, thanks Rhonda I'll be there."

"Oh, and please bring Serena with you. Since she is blind and can't my invite, I would love to have her there. Please doll her up, it's a formal occasion."

"Sure."

"Wonderful, tah taah."

Rhonda left which brought a serious discussion about my being nice.

"Wow Helga that sounded sincere."

"Well, Arnoldo, I did make a deal with her that I be absolutely nice at her functions."

"I like seeing you being nice."

I giggled and looked over at Serena waving her hands to get our attention.

"Yes Serena, what is it?" I asked.

_**I know you two are having a lovey-dovey moment, but…I have nothing to wear for the party!**_

"Right, mind if I take her shopping? We could meet you guys at the party."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"Pheebs, make a list of shops that have semi-formal dresses that are on sale and get an appointment at my favorite salon for all three of us."

"Writing" she says while looking at her smart phone.

"So, who is it that you're expecting to 'crash' the party?"

"Lindsay, of course, she has never been invited to Rhonda's party. Sooner or later she's gonna crash one of the parties and I have permission to make sure her stay isn't welcome."

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"Another thing that I loved about you, always caring for others, even if it's someone like Lindsay, but she deserves way worse than me bad mouthing her."

"Hey Helga, do you think Charles will be there?" asked Stinky.

I got up and walked over to him. "If you find him for me, then tell him to 'shove off' and leave me be, please?"

"You got it, Helga." He said as I walked back.

"Who is Charles?" Arnold asked while Serena wrote the same question.

"Just a guy that has been chasing after me for months, but don't get jealous. He is not worth his cup of tea."

"If you say so."

…Shopping…

Phoebe and I grabbed Serena from Arnold and took her to the Mall that had a Sale for short dresses. We looked around and found some that are her sizes. She didn't know what they looked on her, but she picked one that fit well on her. Although she may not know the color she is wearing, he is very darling in a white strapless short dress that has black lace and ribbon accents on her waist that looks like a corset. We then at some food before our appointments at the salon, and then we went to my place. I decided I should ask this question that has been bugging me since I first saw Serena.

"Hey Serena, what do you think of Arnold?"

_**He is an Aright kid. He really gets into taking care of people, like me. It does get irritating that he fusses over me so much. Even his parents had to tell him to stop. **_

"What are your feelings towards him?"

_**Don't worry Helga. I don't like him like that. He's the big brother I have never had. Besides I have no "Romantic" interest in anyone.**_

"You don't? Why?"

_**Since I am blind, and I can't tell a wall from a floor, or an object with the air, I think that dating a sighted person would only make him worry more about me. If anything with my life, I would rather just go straight to being a MOM.**_

"Why?"

_**I can easily tell if someone is hungry, tired, or happy by just looking at their auras and it is fairly simple with babies. At the mall I saw a woman picking up her baby and right away I knew what the child wanted, and the mother only guessed what was wrong. But knowing that I can just tell by reading baby auras just made me smile.**_

"Don't you think having someone else help you take care of the child, like maybe the father?"

_**I have no problem having people take care of me. And I still haven't thought this through, but I still would like to be a mom, someday.**_

"Alright, you got me there. Hey Pheebs, let's keep the music playing and grab a snack before we go."

"Coming."

We left Serena in that room for a long while, for some reason we both needed to use the bathroom after we were done and got our snacks we went back and heard something very beautiful. We couldn't believe our ears. Serena was singing! To the song 'My Heart will go on.'


	5. Party Quirks

…Chapter 6…

Once the song ended we walked in and I said "I didn't you can sing." Just like that, Serena froze like getting caught in headlights or something. Pheebs and I just looked at each other and knew we had to not talk about hearing her beautiful voice. Whatever happened to Serena has really caused her this amount of mental damage. We did manage to bring her back to reality.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

_**I don't know. I feel fine, for the most part.**_

"Sorry about that, well let's talk about something else."

"Helga, how about we talk about how happy you are about having 'ice cream' back into your life."

_**Ice cream?!**_ Serena wrote and we laughed. Our little joke.

"I am so happy that he is back. It's like my universe is complete again."

"What about your relationship status?"

"Well, we send out notes to each other in the very few classes we have, and just made a deal with my dad to get him a cell phone for free."

"Gosh, it does sound like you two are getting very close."

"I have always loved 'ice cream' for the longest time."

"Once he gets this cell phone, we be able to text each other. Of course I am one of the emergency numbers for when you-know-who decides to strike."

"That is indeed a good idea."

We looked over at the frantic Serena holding her journal.

_**What time is the party?!**_

I looked at my alarm clock and we had 15 minutes to finish getting ready and head out to Rhonda exclusive party.

…Gerald's House…Arnold's POV…

(Sorry this is Arnold's POV but I was inspired from a review from Nep2uune, enjoy)

I just got done getting fussed over by my parents about how "handsome" I look in my semi-formal clothes. Picture one after the other, and I had to worm my way through the house to get out the door so I can meet up with Gerald and the girls at Rhonda's house. After daydreaming for most of the walk there, I got lost in beauty of Helga. She really has changed. Her hair is down most days, and still the same tomboy-ish attitude, but she still showed how feminine she really looks. I still couldn't forget how she helped save the neighborhood and my parents. For such a Strong-Spirited girl, she is very pretty even among the other girls in our school. Right when I get to the front of Gerald's house, I hear a voice.

"Hello there Arnold." I looked over and saw Lindsay. The one person I was told by many to stay away from.

"Oh, uh, hi Lindsay."

"I believe I never given my name out, was someone talking about me?"

"…uh, I just…figured it out on my own…"

"Oh, Arnold you are so handsome right now." She walked over wearing a skin tight dress that is too flashy even for her.

"What are you doing tonight, dearest Arnold?"

"I'm…uh, going to Rhonda's party."

"Don't you want to come to a different kind of party, full of wildness and care-free fun?"

"Well, I was invited and I don't want to be rude to Rhonda."

"She won't notice if you aren't there." She is so very close to me. "Would you please come with me?"

My heart raced, my whole being says that I am in danger.

"Gerald is here, I gotta go. Bye." I left her there and ran to Gerald.

"Dude, what happened?"

"Lindsay is right behind me."

"Crap, get into the car and let's leave now."

We get into the car and drove off. We sat in silence for a few minutes when Gerald broke the tension.

"What was Lindsay thinking, waiting around my house?"

"I guess she doesn't know where I live."

"For now, and what will Helga say."

"I don't know, but sooner or later she has to know."

"I know. Dang, so much for having my house as a safe haven."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are some rumors that she stalks her prey and know where people live. All her boyfriend's seem to feel scared after the first few days of dating her, and then all of the sudden they worship her at her feet."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, man. Helga is more than a match for Lindsay."

"Your right, Gerald" I said as we did our handshake.

…Rhonda's House…Helga's POV

We girls got to Rhonda's stoop waiting for the boys as they drove up.

"Hi, Gerald. Arnold." Says Phoebe.

_**Hi.**_

"Hey babe. You look beautiful, and so do you Serena" says Gerald.

_**Thanks, I really don't deserve this dress.**_

"Hey, you look great, better than I expected" Arnold says.

"So, Football Head, gonna escort us in or what?" I said and he stared at me.

"ARNOLD?"

"What?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Um…you look nice, tonight."

I think I looked somewhat disappointed when I was nudged by Serena.

_**He LOVES the way you look tonight.**_

I giggled and stood straight. "Well, lead us in, Arnoldo."

"Sure, Helga." Still the boyish charm he has.

We were greeted by the bouncer and walked in. there were lights dancing the walls and most of the old gang was here dancing away and most of the boys seemed to look over at Serena. Her hands are fidgeting with all the attention she is getting.

"I knew that she was pretty, but to look like that is WOW" says Rhonda.

"I oh so ever agree more" says Lila.

We walked over to Lila and this is the first time she is seeing Arnold since he came back.

"My gosh, Arnold, you look more handsome since 4th grade."

"Thanks Lila, you look great too."

"Why thank you ever so much, Arnold. What are you doing here?"

"Besides being here at the party, my parents decided to move back."

"That is ever so wonderful."

"How are things with you since the hospital?"

"Lindsay is everything that everyone warns about. I was ever so fortunate to know that she could do little harm to me and my father. I still don't know how she knew about my allergies with stuffed animals and wool. At least it was a minor reaction, and I am so glad to come back to school."

"I am so sorry, Lila."

"It's not your fault, Arnold. I was told that 'karma' would hit her soon. I just hope she will be alright once that is over."

"I know how you feel."

"Come on, Arnold. Let's dance."

For that night, we danced and ate food. We even made the shy Serena to dance with us. Once the slow song started to play, Arnold pulled me away.

"What's wrong, Arnold?"

"Lindsay found me at Gerald's house."

"What did you do?"

"I ran from her, like you said I should."

"Well, that's good to hear. What did she try to do to you?"

"She asked me to go over to another party and I told her that it would be rude to not go to Rhonda's party. She got very close to me, so I ran."

I fumble in my little bag of tricks and pulled out a smart phone. "Here, you should have this."

"You don't have to Helga."

"I insist you take the phone, Arnold. If Lindsay starts anything you call me. My number is already programmed into the phone, and it has a GPS signal so I can find you."

"This must cost a fortune, how did you get it?"

"More of a 'take this get that' situation with Bob."

"You are wonderful, Helga. Thank you."

"No sweat, Arnold. Least I can do."

"I have something to ask you Helga."

"What is it?"

"Would you be officially my girlfriend?"

My heart skipped a few times and I had to calm my screaming mind but I have the biggest smiles on my face. "Yes, I would love to, Arnold." He held my hand and we were called back in to the party. I know once this news goes around school, Lindsay will find a way to take Arnold away from me, but I will NEVER let that happen.


	6. Shock

…Chapter 7…

I knew the news will travel fast. Thank you Rhonda for posting pictures and writing "New High School Couple: Arnold and Helga" on your blog that is connected to Facebook. Well, I know for sure that Lindsay will try to steal him. I waited for Arnold at the front of the school, and as always he's walking Serena. I smile watching her trying to swat away his hands. For a sunny morning in the middle of Fall, can't help but to try to use my old tricky skills to formulate a plan. This school will have one heck of a surprise.

"Hey Helga; deep in thought?"

"Huh, oh yeah trying to figure out this science problem that got me baffled."

"If you ever need help, you can always ask."

"Yeah yeah."

"So what is the 'give and take' situation that you made with your dad?"

"This is how it goes, he 'gives' me the phone with everything for free, while he 'takes' me to a few commercials and pretend to give a crap about laptops."

"That's interesting, what about this GPS thing?"

"It's only temporary; it's easy to remove if you're a tech expert. It's a precaution for when one day SHE decides that her words or movements are not fazing you then maybe she might kidnap you or something. Either way, you and Serena need to be safe."

"No phone for Serena?"

I just looked at him until he answered his own question.

"How are your classes so far?"

"They are fine."

"Serena?"

_**Bit troublesome in math since I can't read the equations, but excelling in Art and the piano.**_

We both looked at Serena, "Piano? I didn't know you played!"

_**I didn't either, but the music really moves me.**_

_No kidding._ "Hey let's sit near each other in Mr. Sunshine's class, I hear it's a project that's about the Roman Empire."

"Sure, that sounds like a plan."

The bell rings and classes begun.

…Gym Class…Arnold's POV….

This has been on my mind since I heard how Lindsay breaks every single heart she had dated, and I know Helga might answer some questions but I really need to know the guy's opinion.

"Hey Gerald."

"Yeah, Arnold?"

"What has Lindsay done to guys to make them want her more?"

"You're asking the wrong guy, but I do know a few that have finally recovered from her tactical skills of perception."

"(Laughs) I guess Phoebe is rubbing off on you."

"I guess she is."

We went to one of my childhood rivals Rex Smith-Higgins.

"Uh, Rex?"

"Yes, what is it old bean?"

"You remember me? I'm Arnold"

"Oh yes yes, of course. How are you on this bright eventful day?"

"Um it's only gym class."

"Quite right."

"I have a question that I think you might answer."

"Alright then, ol' chap."

"How was your relationship with Lindsay?"

"Oh…does that mean she is targeting you then?"

"In a way, yes."

"I guess it won't hurt if I tell you. she is a hideous viper with a pretty face if you ask me."

"What happened?"

"Not two years ago when she learned that I was THE Rex Smith-Higgins who went to this less than sophisticated public school that she decided to take a liking to me. At first I was gently pushed her away, but she had a way with making me think about her often. She pulled out words even I thought that would never speak before. Next thing I knew she pulled me into her arms making empty promises that believed in. One day she took my first kiss, next day she ignored me. We had done things together that I thought was meaningful, but she got what she wanted. I never knew that all she wanted was my mother's secret, so she could bend my mother and father to her will. It was horrible when she broke off with me. I laid down in depression for only a month, and then I heard of what she done and I couldn't forgive her. One day we did out my mother's secret and made amends. She lost my connection, but she knows many other secrets to make people bend for her. If she is targeting you then, ole chap, she might have a motive to use you, like she did me."

In my utter shock, I knew she likes to abuse people but to that extent was terrifying.

"What do you know of her family?"

"I think her family history went up to historical hierarchy, I guess you can say they were Royal by blood. They have been trying to get back into high society for years by any means necessary. I hear she has family in our government but not the Supreme Court or the Federal agencies. The only place their family can do is to be a Mayor of towns and such, but can't go farther than that."

"Well, thanks for your information. It was helpful."

"My pleasure, ole bean. Try your best to stay away from her. Take care."

We walked to the locker rooms and I couldn't believe my ears.

"Man, I know it was hard for you to hear. The guy who looks on the bright side of people cannot see the light side of Lindsay. Face it Man, she is black to the core. Like her Aura that Serena talked about."

"I know. It's gonna take a while for it all to sink in."

"Take all the time you need."

…Studio After School…Helga's POV…

"Alright, you are alone."

_**Why am I Blindfolded when I am blind?**_

"Just trust me, I want to make a surprise present and only you can help me."

_**I would like to trust you, but I don't know what you are planning!**_

"Sit tight, and wait for me. Listen to his music and I will come back for you."

I planted ear sized headphones upon her head and played a small list of songs for her.

_**Alright Helga, if you insist.**_

I asked Arnold if I could borrow Serena for a couple of hours and he was thrilled to let me have her. I have blindfolded her because I know she won't sing without them, because I know she clams up and freeze at the mention of her voice. The song list is small, but they are such beautiful songs that I just had to try to make her sing, even if I have to trick her. She sits on the stool listening to the songs not knowing there is a microphone near her. I am not doing this for money, fame, or to simply use her, no. I really want to show her how beautiful her voice is, the voice that Arnold and soon the whole school would want to hear her. At last, she is singing the song "Can't Fight the Moonlight."


	7. Planning

…Chapter 8…

For a few weeks I have been hanging out with Arnold without Serena and we just talk and getting comfortable in our time together. Yet, there were some things that bothered me. I did ask for Serena's perspective, I guess it should be alright if I asked for his. Okay, Helga, here goes nothing.

"How are things at home?"

"The food is an improvement since my dad took over the kitchen, and mom is trying to dress up Serena in any dress she can find. We did buy her a walking cane for blind people. She appreciates it, very much."

"How long ago did you find her?"

"Umm, I say a little over a year and a half. She was badly injured when we found her. Her eyes were burnt and had scrapes over her arms and legs. If I remember right, she wore a dress that was in tethers. Even her feet were blistered from a fire that we knew nothing of. The note that was with her had old ointment remedy from the Green-Eyes and we used it. We only had to change her bandages every night and apply ointment by candle light."

"Wow that is…"

"Surprising? Yeah, she had endured so much and when she started to acknowledge our presence. We talked to her and she knows to answer 'yes or no' questions, but when it came to details, she just couldn't answer with words."

"That is her mental condition, a selective mute?"

"Yeah, my parents read about it and came to that conclusion 4 months later. After she was fully healed we tried asking the Green-Eyes about her name or family, but they never answered us. So for the longest time we called her Eve but she shook her head. We assumed that she wanted something. I guess we just had her name wrong."

"What are your feelings towards her?"

"Helga, don't tell me that you're getting jealous over a blind girl."

I blush, "Not jealous, just needed to clear up my mind with these questions."

"Well to answer that I guess I have always thought of her as a little sister, and I'm her brother/protector. Maybe I grew too much into that role didn't I?"

"Well, doi, Football Head."

"You know what, Helga. I would like to one day to hear her talk just once. Like a 'Thanks for helping me' type of situation."

"I know how you feel."

"Yet, you have been spending quite a long time with her."

"That is because she is a very interesting person, and we were just talking about our futures."

"What kind of futures are you guys talking about?"

"Well, one day I would love to be a writer and take the world by storm by Acting in the movies."

"(Laughs) that's a great dream."

"And she just wants to be a mom."

"What?"

"I know, she told me that with her inability to see things that jobs are out of the question, and she is always being taking care of, so her dream is to have a baby."

"Being blind is understandable, but wouldn't she like to fall in love with someone first?"

"She says that she doesn't want to fall in love, because it would be predictable with seeing auras, but taking care babies would be easy since it's a straightforward answer is to why the baby is crying."

"Right, and she still has some memories of her past, yet she still doesn't who she was before."

"What could have happened to her to make her mute and not want to fall in love?"

"Beats me, Arnold."

After a while of hanging out with each other, I headed home thinking about a plan to one day take on Lindsay. My Poetry book, I get to write more into you about this special time I had with my beloved. (Sigh)

…School…

"Hey Gerald."

"Helga, what's up?"

"I have two favors to ask of you."

"Why should I?"

"Don't forget I was the one that saved you from HER."

"Yeeah, I forgot about that. So, what do you want?"

"Are you still in touch with 'Fuzzy Slippers'?"

"Yes, I am, what do you need from him?"

"To dig dirt on Lindsay."

"That's crazy, Helga."

"Even if it's a small amount of info, then your best friend will be safe."

"I can't beat that logic, I'll ask, but why?"

"I think it's my woman's intuition saying that something big is going to happen, but I am not sure, so I am taking precautions. And yeah, sure, laugh it up."

He did indeed laugh, because for the longest time since we've known each other, I haven't been feminine in any aspect, but I was changing myself, little by little.

"Are there any other precautions you are undergoing?"

"Gonna ask a favor from Curly since he put up those zipping camera around the school."

"That's a bold move."

"Better than the alternative."

"What is?" Arnold asked and I pleaded with my eyes to Gerald to not tell. He got the hint.

"We were talking about how I saved him from Lindsay and if it weren't for me he'd be like those other guys."

"How did you do that?"

"He needed help and no one knew how, and he found me, begging me to help. I was trying to tell him that the old Helga was retired and I'm trying to find the new Helga. And so, he pulled out his crying eyes and bombarded me with texts from him and Phoebe. One day without any warning, I see her wrapping her arms around him thought up a perfect plan. I went up to him…

_Yo, Geraldo, I got the history notes that you wanted and your milk. Please don't ask for anymore favors. _I said.

_Thanks, Helga. _He said.

_Now, Helga dear, please move along and find your creepy little friend and play house._ She said.

I walked a little down a ways; I waited until he started drinking his milk and yelled

_BOOGER!_

He laughed so hard that milk went out of his nose and right on her face and shoes. After that she left him alone."

"Wow that was brave of you, Helga."

"And for that, madam, I thank you."

"Finally a 'thank you' after 6 months of waiting."

"Sorry."

"No problem."

We went into class were Serena is waiting patiently for class to start, and Gerald and I whisper;

"What is the next favor?"

"Play this cd on the school radio, please."

"Just because I'm on the school radio team that you're asking me to play your music."

"That is exactly it."

"Who is on here, may I ask?"

"It's a brand new singer, I have connections at the music studio and this singer is so BOSS."

"Is this singer part of a heavy alternative music?"

"Heck no, hair boy…this singer will make you cry."

"I'll check it out, is that all?"

"Yes, that is all I need from you."

"I do hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me; you'll sincerely thank me one day."


	8. Round 1

…Chapter 9…

Taking me hours trying to arrange a meeting with Curly, and it's really getting me irritated. Sure our deal is still in effect, but I need him to do something for me. Since I made him scared enough to stay away from Rhonda, I am willing to bend a rule for the sake of Arnold. I am pretty sure of my theory of why Lindsay would want to use Arnold, but that is something that must not happen.

"Hurry up Curly, we are losing daylight."

"Hey, miss me?"

"Where have you been?"

"I had to sneak out of ballet class just to have this meeting so I can see my sweet Rhonda."

"Yeah, I can pull some strings if you do me a favor in return."

"What kind of strings?"

_Ugh, since he put up those zipping cameras so he can video tape Rhonda throughout her day, he has toned down his crazy, but still crazy._

"I can try to get you to work at ONE of Rhonda's party as a servant around homecoming, and you just serve food, do as she says, and watch her secretly. If you can video tape Arnold and let me know when Lindsay makes her move."

"Tempting offer. Lindsay has a way with people groveling at her feet. You're doing this for Arnold? Hmm, plans, arrangement, surprise; Rhonda's homecoming party for watching Arnold? You got yourself a deal."

"Up until then, you stay where you are, got it?!"

"No problem, now daddy needs to start fixing his cameras."

I walk away, "Creepy."

Now that is out of the way, but I am still missing one thing. I know Fuzzy Slippers can get small info that's not common knowledge, but I need someone who can fully investigate Lindsay and her family.

It has been weeks since that last encounter, Crimeny. What is she planning?

On my way to class I bump into none other than Arnold. Boy does that bring back memories.

"Oh, hey."

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I was heading to class, you?"

"Looking for you, Mr. Sunshine is giving us a free time in class, so do you want to go get something to snack on?"

"Why not, let's go." We left school grounds holding hands.

"What about Serena?"

"Lila is showing her around."

"So, she's covered, that's good."

"Something on your mind, Helga?"

"Just that, I have been trying to dig dirt on Lindsay and almost everything you can find on the internet is classified or missing. All I find is small history synopsis and a 'Vote for St. Clair' propaganda. Do you know anyone that can help?"

"None of the borders have that experience, but I am not sure of Mr. Smith though. He is very private when it comes to his personal life."

"Thanks for trying though." _Thank for the idea_.

"Don't worry; if or when she pounces, I know you can take her."

"Yeah, with my jujitsu and secret kung-Fu training; I'm surprised that hasn't found my weakness."

"Besides me, what other weakness you have?"

Contemplating; I should tell him, "Oh, a message from Miriam. Sure I will pick up milk from the store. See you after school. Bye."

Text: I am ALLERGIC to strawberries. Send to Arnold

_Beep beep beep._ He received my text.

"You got a text, too. From Who?"

"Mom" as he winked to me. "Yes, mom, Serena likes my friends."

Arnold's Text: Right, so no kissing since I had strawberry waffles. Send to Helga.

I looked at my phone, and just laughed. Bell rang, and next class is about to start.

…Lunch…

"You know Helga, that cd you gave me is pretty sweet. Who sang this?"

"I don't know her name, actually."

"Dang, if you meet her again, could I get an autograph, just in case she becomes famous?"

"I can try, she is very shy but she loves to sing though."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Rhonda.

"This brand new singer that just made this cd and no one knows about except for Helga and me."  
"Helga knows a celebrity?"

"She's not a Celebrity, not yet anyways."

"Well, maybe she can sing for us at Homecoming, I am on the planning and decoration and would love to have new talent to show up. Up for some Tunes Gerald?"

"You know I be there with my beats, rocking down, and playing up my jams."

"Great, we got to save some time for this mystery singer too, if Helga can get her for us."

"Can't make any promises."

"Alright, see you guys in 2 months."

We talked until it was time for us to get on our way to our next classes.

"Oh, I forgot something. Serena, you can make it to class by yourself, right?"

_**With my new walking stick, yeah. I'll see you in class, Helga.**_

I walked to my locker and grabbed my class journal. I was walking to my next class when I saw something down the hall. Serena can't see Lindsay who is leaning against her locker with her mean group. Then I saw her put out her foot and tripped Serena.

"Look what you done! You ruined my brand new Jimmy Choo's boots! Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

She stayed silent on the floor trying to grab her journals and pens.

"You can't even say 'I'm Sorry' can you?"

She walked around and picked up the walking stick.

"I guess you really are blind for having this with you." **Snap.** "Oops, it broke itself."

"LINDSAY STOP! Stop picking on people, and more importantly stop hurting my friends."

"It's her fault she scuffed up my boot."

"Your face has more to worry about than your boot."

"What are you going to do about that, Helga?"

I shook my fists at her; breathe Helga, control this anger.

"Nothing, you can't do a thing. I don't know what Arnold sees in you."

"Like you're anything better."

"I do know that most guys would love to have a REAL woman."

"Funny, you don't look like a woman. I am even surprised that you're not pregnant yet."

"He will be mine. He will leave you for-"

I hit her locker with my left fist and it bent inward, nearly breaking it. I sneered up a with a small smile on my face, I saw a look of shock in those big painted eyes.

"That, Princess is only half my strength. I'm gonna leave you here to deal with damage control because I think I broke your mirrors" I said while shaking the pain from my hand.

I picked up Serena and started leaving, not while I said "School policy says that I can only be detention for a week for damaging school property. Luckily, it's in-school detention. I hope I don't see you around me or my friend's princess, and especially stay away from Arnold. We got to class, and right away I get a text from Curly saying that he is going to post that video online. Round 1 goes to me.


	9. Links

…Chapter 10…

Right before we went into class, Serena stopped us and stood in front of me.

"What's up?"

She was shaking so hard that she almost dropped her journals. She quickly had me hold them and she lifted her hands to her ears. Her eyes shut and ears closed; to me, it looks like she was having difficulty trying to do something.

"Th-th-thank y-you, Helga."

My eyes shot open and my jaw dropped. _Did Serena actually talk?_ She dropped her hands just looked at me with her pale face.

"Did you just thank me?"

She just nodded her head sheepishly, and looked like she wanted to faint. I pulled her into the biggest hug I have ever given anyone.

"You are welcome. Wow, that must've took a lot of courage to actually speak. Look, I will only tell Arnold about this, but most of the school would see the video online thanks to Rhonda's blog. I'm pretty sure I get detention for that, but for now, let's go to class."

…After school on Arnold's Roof…

"Helga, did I hear the rumors correctly, did you get detention?"

I pulled out my tablet and went to Rhonda's blog where the video is the first link and showed him my showdown with Lindsay.

"WOW."

"Sure enough, the principal saw this and asked me into his office. He knows how I am going to Dr. Bliss's office every week and was assured that I was doing anger management exercises and thus the result of my hitting school property. I only have a week's worth of detention. No biggie."

"Did he see her bullying Serena?"

"Yes, and I just stepped in instead of telling an adult. Otherwise, I wouldn't get off this easy."

"Why hasn't he punished her, yet?"

"She has a way with moving adults to her side. Except for Dr. Bliss, she knows to stay away from psychiatrists."

We continued to talk, but about other stuff.

"I forgot; guess what just happened after that incident."

"What happened? Did Serena cry?"

"Close, actually nearly fainted, but that's not it. She 'thanked' me."

"That was nice of her."

"No, not that, she closed her eyes and ears to USE words to thank me."

"Wait, she talked?!"

"Yes, she did."

"Wow that is awesome."

"She was too cute that even I had to hug her."

"You HUGGED her?"

"Even I can be nice once in a while."

We giggled and waited for dinner. I was invited to stay and I did get to see how Arnold's mother Stella fussed over Serena like a little doll. I told him that I needed to stay and use the bathroom that I'd be down in a little while. Once he was out of sight, I knocked on Mr. Smith's door and lifted a letter and box from my pocket. A drawer opened and I placed them in there and it closed right away. After a few minutes, another drawer opened and I grabbed the note in and it said:

_Very well, I will contact you with this disposable phone you brought me.  
-Mr. S_

I smiled at the door and left to go eat with the rest of the family.

…Helga's Room…

After Arnold and Miles (Arnold's dad) walked me home, I zipped passed my family to my room and waited for the text messages to start.

Mr. S: _What kind of help you need?_

Me: _I need to crack a person that might just use Arnold to bend his parents, or you, to do her bidding. She is from a long line of shady people, but she doesn't know you, yet, but I want to make sure to stop her. The only thing I need is to find out what her family has been doing to get her to stop using people. What do you think?_

Mr. S: _How would she find me out?_

Me: _She would dig into the border record and might possibly find your name and look into your history. If she can't find what she wants, she might find a way to threaten the borders to get you to do things for her. This might be a guesstimation, but she has done worse._

Mr. S: _What is this girl's name?_

Me: _Lindsay St. Clair_

Mr. S: _I will see what I can do._

Me: _You can always destroy that phone after this little exchange. I know you like your privacy._

Mr. S: _I know. Be safe and Never Tell Anyone about this._

Me: _You have my Word to never tell a soul, even when tortured. Just text me when you have everything._

And with that, our conversation ended. Sure I could've asked that guy that helped out with finding the daughter of one of the borders, and helped out Arnold trying to save the neighborhood. I didn't go to him because he might be influenced by her family, but I don't know for sure. I am not taking any chances. Tomorrow will be the beginning of my detention week, oh joy.

…School…

"Hey there students, this is Mix-Master 33, with the hottest music on campus. This next song is a slow one but I guarantee you that it will bring a tear to your eye. This is a singer who is not known yet, and only sings old songs, but she has a voice of an Angel. This song is 'The Rose'"

I just happened to hear it on the radio of one of my classes and just can't help but smile. The voice that Arnold wants to hear is singing right now, and he doesn't know it. Serena searches for my aura, like she knows that this is her voice. I know I must talk to her, right after class.

_**Is that me, singing?**_

"Sorry for tricking you, it's just…we know you can talk but you don't want to. So I tell you that you're in a broom closet with earphones and blindfolded. You started singing and I recorded and added music. I was only trying to help out and this was the only idea that came into mind. I am so sorry."

_**Helga…**_

"Arnold took care of you for a year and I just wanted to show him how appreciated you are, and all he wants is to hear your voice. He hears it now, but doesn't know it's you."

_**That is sweet of you. Now that I know this, I don't know if I can sing again.**_

"I didn't expect you to, just those few songs are enough, and for the best part, no one knows except for me."

She nodded and we went about our classes, until I get a text message from Mr. S. that he has the information that I needed. Gerald was frantically trying to find me and got to my locker breathing really hard.

"Helga, I got some news from Fuzzy Slippers and the only record that he could find was this."

He handed me a folder that looked like it came from a doctor's office. I know what kind of folder this is. Crimeny, this is getting serious now.

"Thanks Geraldo. If I ever have a showdown, you're the first one I am going to text."


	10. Questions

…Chapter 11…

"Helga, this is what I don't get, why didn't Lindsay get in trouble for bullying Serena?"

I looked at Arnold at my favorite diner having burgers and milkshakes. I sighed at the thought, but I knew he had to know what happened.

"Lindsay did get punished. We were given a choice; to stay after school in detention, clean up the classrooms, or see a psychiatrist. I chose to be in detention since I already see Dr. Bliss, and she REFUSED seeing the doctor. If I didn't know any better, she dislikes psychiatrists."

"Why do you think she doesn't like doctors?"

"My idea is that doctors would write down not only the root of the problem, but the reason why. If she is from a long line of shady people, maybe with a police warrant they might have the evidence they need to convict them. And I guess that is why they are afraid of doctors."

"That is a good theory. IF her family is shady as they say."

"I saw that video everyone is talking about. I didn't know you were that strong."

I only laughed. "That is nothing, Football Head. My master can move whole walls after one punch."

"Is your master really that powerful? Who is this guy?"

"Girl, but she likes her privacy. I was lucky enough to be chosen as her apprentice."

"Chosen?"

"She doesn't take apprentices that just want to know the styles of kung-fu; she got a recommendation from Dr. Bliss for me to train with her. I needed an outlet and I was a promising recruit. I didn't really care but I think she saw how dedicated I was so of the 5 of us, she chose me."

"Wow, you're amazing."

For some reason we like to talk, a lot. He was surprised that Harold is a Quarterback for the school team, and still working for Mr. Green. Nadine has a part-time job at Mrs. Vetello's Flower Shop with Sheena, Eugene is acting in the theater, and their old childhood bullies, Wolfgang and Ludwig, are working in fast food places while trying to go to college. I went home, and wrote in my pink journal about our time together. For some reason Arnold wants to read them; the question is, which one of my 35 volumes of poetry dedicated to him, or my 5 hand-written stories of fictional characters I wrote?

…Random Girls Night at Rhonda's…

More invites from Rhonda, I swear she is a social parasite, but her get-togethers are getting better. Only select few are invited and this time it's only the old gang, plus Serena.

"Does anyone want any finger sandwiches? I have plenty on the table" says Rhonda.

"Thank you ever so much, Rhonda. It has been a long time since we had this kind of party."

"Yes it has. Look, Helga just walked in with Phoebe and Serena. They are always together."

"Yes they are. Serena is ever so sweet, and how Lindsay treated her was really mean."

I looked over at Rhonda and Lila gossiping and I noticed that they haven't changed much since the 4th grade. Sheena and Nadine are talking about flowers and how bugs help them grow, and Patty is sitting around looking uncomfortable. First we were seated in a circle, talking.

"Have any of you noticed how Arnold looks now? He grown taller, didn't he?"

I smiled a bit because it was Rhonda that asked that question.

"He has grown taller, and more mature than he was back then. Helga you are lucky to have him as a boyfriend. He is too good to be true" Nadine said.

"You two look ever so adorable together."

"Very cute; if I did have a boyfriend right now, we would be the homecoming couple crowned as King and Queen. If you two ever show up, I would vote for you."

"Goodness Gracious, Rhonda that is the sweetest thing you ever said to me" I sincerely mocked her, and we all laughed, but we knew it was true.

"How are things with you and Harold, Patty?"

"We are doing ok. He gave me this bracelet last week, I forgotten it was our one year anniversary, and I didn't know he remembered. He can be sweet sometimes."

We all 'Aww-ed' and we ate snacks.

"Serena, did you have a crush on anyone right now?" Lila asked.

_**I have no interest in anyone.**_

"NO ONE! Did you at least have a crush on Arnold?" Rhonda.

_**NO! No interests like that. I have my reasons to not like anyone like that.**_

"Rhondaloid, she and I already cleared this up. She wants to be a mom instead of education or a career."

"Is there a reason why she feels like this?"

They all looked at her, and she is starting to shake.

"Don't put pressure on her, she might faint" I said.

_**...My memory isn't as…good yours…I remember a terrible feeling…and I think I lost someone…very dear to me…being a parent wouldn't make me feel like this…that I know for sure…**_

She wrote while her hands were shaky.

"Do you think of going to a sperm bank to get pregnant?"

_**I think about that. It is not a bad idea, and I can tell what the child would want by reading auras. There are very questionable colors that got me baffled, especially boys.**_

"Hey, here's an idea" I whispered to Serena "why not have Arnold be the father."

She turned her head with the brightest shade of red I have ever seen.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Rhonda.

"I asked if she knew how the birds and bees were, and it's obvious from her face that she knows."

They all laughed and they proceeded to start watching the twi-hearts movies.

_**Why do you think I should have Arnold's baby? He's my brother.**_

Whispered "Not biologically, but think about it. Would the kid want to know what its father was like and to find out it was a child of a murderer? I still don't know I want kids, but you are sure to have kids and I was suggesting names of good guys I know and Arnold's was the first to come to mind. He'd be a donor, not…you know."

_**No, I won't want you and Arnold to go through that drama. You two are meant for each other and I don't want to be the reason for any unhappiness. I do want kids, and I live in a home where everyone takes care of me. I want to at least take care of someone with help like talking and manners. But I don't want to go through with this idea you have. I never had those thoughts about him, and never will. He treats me like a sister and I treat him as a brother. You deserve him, and I don't.**_

I question myself, _why did I think that? Thanks to Arnold's influence that I really want to help and I really like the feeling of helping others._ Why did I think that? No doubt that she won't talk to Arnold for a while, but this is drama that is going to make me seriously think about this. Do I want her to have his kid all because I was insecure about the donors? Or am I going crazy? We watched the movie and fell asleep. Next time, I am going to talk to Arnold and find out if he thinks I'm crazy or not. Crimeny, Helga why did you say that to her?


	11. Worries

(Sorry, I have been in a small writer's block…I hope you enjoy this clarification to the last chapter."

…Chapter 12…Arnold's POV….

I noticed that Serena isn't communicating with anyone, not even me. I have asked her what was wrong but she shakes her head and walks away. She hasn't been the same since the Rhonda's girl party. I think I should talk to Helga when she gets here soon.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How was the party?"

"It was the same, food, gossip, movies, and made a total fools of ourselves."

"What happened with Serena?"

"We put the spotlight on her when we didn't mean to. I've apologized but from what I see, she might be back to normal in time."

"If that is all then we can only wait."

After a few awkward moments she started up a new conversation.

"What do you think about our future, together?"

I have thought about this before and I smiled at my own thoughts.

"I think about going to college, achieving my dream job, and to get married and have kids. What do you think?"

"I dreamed of traveling the world with you, enjoying life to the fullest. You really don't mind having kids?"

"I love kids, I have seen them grow up in San Lorenzo, and I've helped with mothers give birth to their newborns. Why may I ask?"

"I may have said something to Serena."

"What did you say to her?"

"Urgh, because of your influence I have become a goody-two-shoe like you. we asked about her ideas of the future and she said that she wanted to be a mom and I… (sigh) whispered to her that 'why not Arnold?'"

I blinked "WHAT!?"

"In my defense, of all the names I could've picked your name came to mind."

"Why did you do that?"

"Maybe I am scared of my future, ok."

"What are you scared of?"

"I…am scared of having kids. I am scared of either becoming my father or my mother. I don't know what kind of mother I might be…I guess; I subconsciously said your name because I think I would feel better if I lived vicariously through Serena's dream about becoming a mom."

I sunk in this information and she continued.

"I am sorry for starting this conversation; I thought it may be a good idea. Though, we have a lot of time to think this over. Oh have Lindsay done anything to you?"

"Nothing, yet, is there any reason?"

"I know something about Lindsay that I just can't believe. And, I just cannot tell anyone."

"Well, if you need to talk, I am here or Dr. Bliss for that matter."

"I know…and I'm sorry to bring this up. I can't deal with the guilt. I just want to help her; can't believe how much of a goody-two-shoe I am."

I smiled "that is what I like about you."

"I think I shall talk to Dr. Bliss about Lindsay. It feels weird, everyone looks at me, wanting me to bring back an old bully Helga to save them, and I don't know how to deal with that."

"It may take time, you are strong, independent, and have beautiful personality. You know what is right and wrong, and you don't use and abuse people. If there is a fight, I will be there rooting for you. You know what the right thing to do is. I believe that you will be fine, when the time comes."

She looked over and hugged me "I love you."

I hugged her back "Love you, too."

…At school…both POV's…

During science class I have told Gerald about what had happened.

"mmm mmm hmmm, we have known she was crazy, but this is a new level even for her."

"I know, she has been stressed lately. It's like all our hopes are placed upon her for the Lindsay showdown. I don't like the idea of a girl fight, but from what I've seen and heard, I think Lindsay needs an attitude change."

"I hear that, brother. Man, I would love to see a cat fight between them. It would be a great show."

I was about to answer back but I heard the teacher ask me to take important papers to the attendance over, and I accepted. Half way down the hall I hear voice that I wished I didn't.

"Hey there, Arnold."

…Helga…

I was writing with Serena and she seems to be feeling better when I get a text message from Curly to head to the science hall, Lindsay danger. Okay, Helga act like you never acted before.

"Ms. Orchid, can I go to the nurse's office? I think the mystery Monday food in the cafeteria got my stomach upset."

"I understand Helga, here you go."

Once I got out I texted to Gerald that his wish is about to come true. I jogged to the science hall to the inevitable confrontation.

…Arnold…

"Hi Lindsay, I'm busy."

"Can't we just talk?"

"I, uh…"

"I have dreamed about you. You are very handsome and I want you so bad."

"I got to…go."

"You can't resist me, no one has" she gets closer and closer.

"I have a girlfriend. Helga!"

"I can assure you that I am twice the woman she will ever be."

She kissed me and I pushed her back "What are you doing?"

"I like you Arnold. Please come to me."

"What you don't understand is that I don't like you like that. I will never like you that way, ever. The only one that I love most is Hel-" she turned her head and I looked over "-ga." I see Helga standing within earshot with eyes wide and jaw dropped. Shock was written on her face. "Helga?! I can explain everything."


	12. Round 2

…chapter 13…Helga…

I looked at the scene before me, and I couldn't believe my eyes. I have prepared for a moment like this, but never thought I would see something like this. My face turns all angry and I claw the air in front of me. Silently cursing words and balling up my fists; I have decided to act based of what was given to me. Sending a death glare to the both of them, first Arnold at my right and Lindsay at my left, and fists ready, I slowly walked towards the two of them.

…Arnold….

"Helga?! I can explain everything" is what I said before I see her start clawing the air and whispering her thoughts. She looked up at us with the coldest glare I have ever seen. I feel I am in for it; all her threats of her pounding me, but only this time I fear she might actually hurt me.

I see her walking towards us. She stops in front of us with her fists on her hips.

"Helga…don't do anythi-"

She lifts her right arm clenching the air again into a fist.

"Well, I think it's time to bring Ol' Betsy out of retirement." She brings her arm in ready punching position and I cringe at the thought of getting hit.

**WHAM!**

My eyes were shut when I heard the punch, but I didn't feel pain. I opened my eyes and see Lindsay holding her face.

"OW! What the heck? Why did you do that? He's the one who kissed me!"

Helga is shaking her right hand to relieve the pain.

"Shut it, Princess! I know your game…" Helga starts yelling, "…You were trying to get in between Arnold and I so you can use him like you did with the other guys. You never liked any of your boyfriends."

"Helga, I-"

"Don't you start with me!"

I gulped down my words and she looked back at Lindsay.

"There is a flaw in your master plan, I trust my Arnold with all my heart. He will never betray me like that. That is one of the things I LOVE about him, something you won't understand."

They both looked at each other, and Gerald grabbed my shoulder and moved me backward to safety. The bell rang and the students spilled out into this confrontation.

"You might be surprised that I may ACTUALLY like Arnold like that."

"If that may be true, princess; then let's settle the score once and for all."

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"In front of the cameras and student body, I challenge you to hand-to-hand duel. The rules are simple. No weapons of any kind like swords, needles, tacks, or rings like that; loose fitting clothes; absolutely no backing out or cheating. I will personally make sure there will be a metal detector just in case. It will take place two weeks from now in the YMAA boxing ring, and you better not chicken out, or else have everyone think you are Weak for not accepting."

"I am NOT weak."

"Then prove it, princess."

Silence and static is rising between them. A few teachers are watching this as well. The tension is thick. Lindsay caved in the anticipation.

"Gr, fine, I accept your challenge."

They glared at each other for the last time, and Helga walked away first.

"Hey, where are you going, Helga?"

She stopped, "According to witnesses I have hit a student, which is cause for suspension."

Helga looked to one of the teachers that was watching, "Am I right?"

They shook their heads and she continued walking. I decided to run after her.

"Helga, wait."

…out of school….

I followed Helga around and she stormed through the streets. I've seen her kick stones that bounce off walls and hit cars. We passed by Ernie's demolished building she looked over and saw the broken cinderblocks. She walked towards Ernie and asked something I couldn't hear and he motioned her to wrecked site and she started punching the blocks into dust.

I was shocked and happy that I didn't get hit, and I decided to watch her relieve stress. After a while she stopped breathing hard, we heard someone call out "Helga?"

We looked over and saw a woman standing in a business suit looking concerned.

"Sensei."

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, relieving stress."

"Oh Helga, you know this is not the way to go about it."

"Then what should I do? I have had a crappy day at school and blinded by the Old Helga that I challenged the bully into duel that's going to happen in the next two weeks. She even had the nerve to _kiss_ my boyfriend" as she pointed towards me.

"That must be the famous Arnold. Do you need practice sparring?"

"I might, I have plenty of time now."

"Oh, well, I think I can smooth things over and make the suspension last for the rest of this week. If you don't mind?"  
"I don't mind. She better not do anything else during that time."

Helga looked over at me and looked sad. She walked over to me.

"I am sorry that I have behaved like that. It was all I can think of when I punched her."

"Don't worry about that. How's your hands?"

She looked down, "They have seen better days."

"You know I thought that you might pound me like all those threats you promised when we 9."

"Like I do that to you, football head."

The woman who is Helga's kung-fu master spoke, "We should see Dr. Bliss."

"Right, Arnold head back to school, I will be fine."

"I will see you for dinner?"

"Sure, your house, my dad will have a horse when I get home."

…Dr. Bliss office…Helga's POV…

Sensei and I went to Dr. Bliss's office waiting for her to show up.

"Sorry for the wait, I had to finish lunch."

"No sweat."

Sensei walked out leaving me.

"What happened today?"

"Lindsay made her move and gotten me so mad I challenged her for a duel."

"That is such a predicament. What did she do?"

"She kissed my boyfriend."

"Oh my, did he do anything afterwards?"

"He pushed her away and said that he loved me."

"Did any teachers witness this?"

"Just the challenge part."

"You know what, I can try to settle this down as 'in need of anger management' course of action, but I sense that you have something else you want to say."

"And you're still sworn to secrecy."

"I will never tell anyone, no matter what."

"I know a secret of Lindsay's."

"How did you obtain this knowledge?"

"I asked a favor of one of my friends and it's something I never thought would know."

"Why did you need this knowledge?"

"Its security just in case she starts hurting my friends."

"Like 'Blackmail'?"

"Yes, but this info has been bugging me for the longest time."

"Mind if you share it?"

"Well, I think she doesn't even know herself. She has an illegitimate sister that even her father did not want, and sent her away when she was born."

"Is this 'sister' someone you know?"

I stayed silent…


	13. Urks

…Chapter 14…

I left the office of Dr. Bliss. She told me she would hold that secret until I am ready to let Lindsay that I know; that is if she doesn't know about it. Otherwise I have other secrets up my sleeve, blackmail material. I remembered that I had to have dinner at Arnold's boarding house. I made my way there.

"Helga you made it."

"Told you that I come right over."

"Come in, it's almost dinner time."

We walked in and the table was seated with everyone in the boarding house. Both of his grandparents placed another spot at the table for me. I see his dad cooking food to what it looks like food. Something that I am not used to, all because Miriam don't cook much or buys food, and Bob orders take-out and forgets me. They have changed since the _Lindsay_ incident, and Olga is mostly cooking anyways since both our parents are working together. Everyone is talking amongst themselves and I see Serena slightly giggling.

The food was better than I thought. Stirring my thoughts, I think it's a good time to ask Arnold's parents.

"So, are you planning to adopt Serena into your family?"

They both looked at each other.

"Her past is still a mystery and we don't know who she was or whom her family was, but we think it's good idea. She is already a part of our family; we just need to make it official."

_I may know about her past. But if push comes to shove, I hope it doesn't come to that._

"I was just wondering, that's all."

We talked until dinner was over and Arnold walked me over to the roof.

"Why did you ask my parents about adopting Serena?"

"Um, just making sure she has a family to go to, and not feel alone."

"You know, that is really nice of you to think of her that way."

"Don't get used to it. Me being nice to you is a given, since we are…"

"I know."

"…and I may have my own theory and thoughts about her situation."

"What have you thought about?"

"She might have lost someone that was important and that is why she don't want to voice her opinions. It could have happened before her accident and how she got to where she is now."

"That is good theory. It's just, its noble of you to think of others, like Serena."

"Thanks Arnold." I sheepishly said that and looked up. "Look snowflakes."

He gave me a hug and enjoyed watching the snow fall.

….At school next day…Arnold's POV….

It's weird to go to school without Helga; walking around wishing she was around. I looked over to Gerald and he is talking intensely with Phoebe, and I simply smiled. They have always liked each other for the longest time and I haven't been there to support them while I was helping my parents in San Lorenzo.

I see Lindsay walking around being sassed about her duel with Helga, and I couldn't help but feel sad for her. That is until she snapped back at them. Heading to my next class on the other side of school I pass by the main entrance and the doors blasted open and this guy walked right in.

"Helga my Darling, Your Charles is back from his Aspen vacation."

I stopped in my tracks. _Helga?!_

"Did you say _Helga_? Why are you looking for Helga?"

"Oh, do you like Helga too? She is very unethical and very unique. The only the girl that has ever ignored me."

"Wait, she ignored you and you say you like her?"

"Why yes. She also gave me sound advice about Lindsay."

"I didn't catch your name, sorry."

"None taken, name's Charles Lockhart, of the Lockhart Foundation."

"Arnold Shortman, Helga's boyfriend."

"Wait, do I have competition? I always thought she liked me; the way she always name calls me, ignores me, and completely berates me every day."

"Well, I have seen her soft side and that is much better than all those."

Wait a minute, I am in a stand-off with a guy that likes Helga. This isn't me. I asked her to be my girlfriend, I was the one that kissed her in San Lorenzo when I confessed when I liked her, and I was the one who she showed her softer side. She was the one who changed my mind about her bullying to hide her feelings. She changed too, I seen her talk to others being sincere to everyone.

Before this gets more heated, Gerald grabbed my shoulder and took me away.

"Dude, you don't have to go head-to-head with that guy, he has diluted himself to thinking that Helga likes him. Don't let it get to you. she has always been mean, but she tries to ignore him. Before you came back he tried to hug her she moved away and he fell down the stairs. He went into the hospital, and his family took him on vacation to ease the pain. My man, he's not worth it."

"Somehow, what he said urks me."

"'Urks' you? don't let him get to you. Helga loves you, you know that. once he realize that, he might leave you guys alone."

I decided to text Helga about what happened.

Me: Helga, this dude name _Charles_ burst through school looking for you.

Helga: What did he do?

Me: He wanted to find you and I couldn't stop myself from confronting him.

Helga: You didn't do anything, did you?

Me: I told him that I was your boyfriend.

I didn't get a response for a few minutes.

Helga: No worries. He needs to have his head examined or something. Anyways, he's harmless compared to his second cousin our Lindsay.

Me: They're related?

Helga: Removed from the family. They used to be related.

Me: Oh.

Helga: I got to go, Sensei is asking me to stop texting.

Me: okay, have fun.

Helga: doubt it.

Me: Try to.

Helga: Alright.

Me: See you after school?

Helga: Yeah, at the diner?

Me: Yeah, later.

Helga: Later.


	14. Green

…Chapter 15…

(I apologize for the long pause since the last time I wrote…I was auditioning for American Idol and didn't make it, and I just got busy at work. Today I decided to at least write this chapter down and show you that I can finish this story. Sorry this isn't going to be the rumble between Lindsay and Helga, but you'll see that possibly in the next chapter, I promise.)

At the diner, they decided to share French fries and drink milkshakes. Arnold voiced his concerns about the guy Charles. Helga keeps telling him that he was harmless, but to not acknowledge him. They talked about classes she had missed and what went on and then Helga got an urgent text from Phoebe.

Phoebe: DO YOU KNOW WHERE SERENA IS?

Helga: No, did you lose her?

P: She was following me and Gerald to the old hangout and we watched for traffic, we turned around and she wasn't there…

Helga jumped up, Arnold looked at her shocked

"What's going on?"

"Serena is missing."

They stopped eating and left the diner in a rush, they went separate ways to search for her.

...hours later…

We all met up in park, all gasping for air, they all looked at every place they could think of as to where Serena is. I thought _she couldn't have been abducted by them, not now._ I look up at Arnold and even though he's breathing hard, he is staring at something.

"What are you looking at?"

He straightens up and walked over to the direction he was looking at. I followed along with Phoebe and Gerald.

"I see something green that looks like trail, can you guys see it?"

"No, I don't see anything besides trees. Do you know where it goes?"

I looked at him and his eyes were glowing a bright emerald green and some gold flickered, which was weird, but he started moving and followed him. He led us to a museum in the South America area and that is where they found Serena staring at a relic.

"Serena!" I called out and she didn't move. Her notebook was lying on the ground and a word says "Helga" I picked it up and started reading.

_**Helga,**_

_**I don't know where I am. I was about to follow Phoebe when everything disappeared. I couldn't see auras anymore; the ground didn't feel like the sidewalk I was on. Voices calling my name and I couldn't find anyone familiar. My first thought was to start writing this to you. If anyone knows about secrets it should be you.**_

_**Memories flooded to me in this void; memories about the fire. Raiders found my home and demanded to find priceless relic that I had. My mother told me to run and when I did, I looked back and saw her shot down. I screamed "MOTHER" and one of the raiders went after. I ran as fast I could in the forest that I was sure was in the direction of another village. My village was on fire and skin did get burned as well as my clothes. Met a cliff of a waterfall and I was trapped. He found that the relic was around my neck and tried taking it from me. I yanked it back but I fell. Not before I got shot. I blacked out.**_

_**I remember trying to open my eyes and saw a glowing color I have never seen before. I figured it was a color **_green_**. They told me that my village burned down and I hit my head really hard when I fell. Near **_**DEATH**_**! They told me the relic was theirs and it has healing purposes, to keep me away from dying, they placed it in my back, near my heart. Once they used their medical herbs, hypnotizing me to forget my past, and sent me to Arnold's family. Only when they decide to give me back my memories. I don't know how but they do. I didn't know anything else except that when the Green-eyed people found me, my eyes were bleeding, and they did their best to save my eyes.**_

_**I heard whispers that Arnold was given power from the **_**La Corazon**_** and they knew that Arnold would find me eventually. When I was found, the Green-Eyes left a note about what happened, and then was told that my eyes still bled, but not much. Arnold's mom helped heal my eyes, and soon was completely blind except for the **_colored auras.__

_**I considered your thought about my dream of becoming a mom, and…if you think danger is upon me then…I guess…if you're ok with it…**_

The writing ends there. I looked at her and I grabbed her shoulder and she fell. I caught her, and I tore her note and put it in my pocket. Arnold and I need to understand what all of this means. He called his mom and we took her home.

…Arnold's P.O.V….

I did see her tear out something out of Serena's notebook before we left to go home. We placed Serena in her room and just sat in the living room. I don't know why I saw the same green trail again, but I was compelled to follow it. This is the second time I found her and I couldn't help but feel that have to be there for her.

We sat in silence while grandma gave us some snacks and went about her mission with the empire. Helga pulled out the piece of paper handed it to me so I can read it. As I did, I learned more of what happened to her. Just don't know how she just disappeared from the care of Phoebe. I read the part about me having a power, but I don't know what it meant.

"I didn't know she was that bad when I found her."

"I wouldn't either if I was you. What was that thing in the museum that she was staring at?"

"I can tell you. It's an old artifact that predates the Mayans, but looks like it's a broken piece of a picture but no one knows what it is or where it was found. Some of it looks Mayan and some looks different. It's one of the mysteries that is not solved, yet." Phoebe loved that section of the museum since 5th grade after we traveled to San Lorenzo.

"This is just getting weirder and weirder." _You said it Helga._


	15. Round 3 Winner!

…chapter 16…

_Turns out that Serena slept through the night not knowing what happened to her. I read her the note she left and she remembered that she was behind Phoebe but then was somewhere else. She looked like she was trying to place all the pieces together. When I mentioned my theory about the relic on her back and the one at the museum and maybe they fit together, she shrugged and I forgot that she doesn't want to talk, but I get the hint anyway. We should figure that out soon and what was the power that Arnold holds? That all needs to be found out after my rumble with _**Lindsay…**

…day of the rumble…

Like I had promised, I had metal-detectors, security, and most of all the right dress code that I put out. Lindsay and I were examined head to toe in case we "accidentally" had a sewing needle or a thumbtack. So far so good; we had are arena mat ready in the middle of the YMAA gym. The boundaries were set and I was ready to fight her.

"You girls know the rules; no secret weapons, no spitting, no pulling hair, and most of all: no killing each other." Says the referee.

"Are you scared _Princess_?"

"You're kidding me? I have been working with top-notch martial artist since I was a toddler."

"You may need more training because I see a few openings in your stance."

"SHUT IT!"

"Ready now Ladies?...until one of you forfeits, pinned down, or knocked out. Fight!"

It was on.

…Arnold's POV…

Watching these girls fight is amazingly graceful. Lindsay is showing off her martial arts training in any possible way while Helga is dodging and landing a few attacks, but to me I can see that she is holding back. I look over to Serena and I just can't help but wonder what does she sees with those purple eyes. According to my mom, her eyes were a shade of grey when we found her and the ointment treatment did help heal but changed the color of her irises.

I asked my mom about Serena's eyes before and was told that it's possible her actual eye color was blue but was burned glassy grey and when the ointment ended her eyes transformed to a deep purple that is noticeable if you look right at her. Helga told me when I saw that green trail, which apparently I was the only one to see, my eyes glowed emerald green and flashes of gold. I told my mom and she told me the same thing when I found Serena the first time. My dad's theory is that mom was pregnant with me when they first saved the La Corazon and was given back to the Green-Eyes, but not before my mom accidentally seen it with her bare eyes. Thus I was born with green eyes. Maybe that is why I found the La Corazon when we went on that trip in the 4th grade, and found Serena.

I found myself back into reality when Lindsay started talking.

"What makes you so special to have Arnold all to yourself?"

"Because, Princess, he has had a special place in my heart for the longest time, and he returned my feelings when I was 9. We have a bond that even you cannot shatter."

I ve seen her move fast, kicked the back of Lindsay's knees and hit her head with her wrist-palm punch, I guess.

"Is that all you got?"

"No, I'm holding back. My sensei the female the Shaolin Mistress of Kung-Fu told me you are not worth my full strength."

Shaolin Mistress of Kung-Fu? I thought the monks never had women up in their ranks. I guess I was wrong. Stupid kung-fu movies that Sid has in his room, but still…

It has been a full hour since the girls started fighting and each stance, each hit, each dodge was getting intense.

"I cannot…lose to you…I cannot…lose…Arnold…" Lindsay breathed.

I can see this made Helga mad. She through one last move and made Lindsay fall to the ground, not moving a muscle, and by the count of ten Helga had won.

"Since I won, you promise with all your being to not bully the students and teachers again, and get over Arnold. HE IS MINE!"

…Helga's POV…

I had finally won, but this isn't over yet.

"Lindsay, you have disappointed me. I expected better from you." I see her father walking over to her, and I stayed still glaring at him.

"Helga Pataki, you have our apologies, and your terms will be kept up by the agreement you girls made."

"If you value your lifestyle, then keep your dirty laundry or some media fanatic might just find out."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"How about the two-bit scandal that happened three years ago, or how about that bankruptcy? Don't worry; I have more that can easily put your whole family into jail…"

He looked shocked, then back to stone face.

"I see you are a worthy rival after all. Very well Miss Pataki, our family will stay quiet. For now."

He turned to walk out until he saw a girl that I had hoped he never would, but life is cruel. He walked over to Arnold and Serena.

"Miss what is your name?"

"Her name is None-of-your-business" says Gerald.

"Am I speaking to you?"

"She is a selective mute, she doesn't want to talk" explained Arnold.

"You too? Well what is her name then?"

"Serena."

"Serena, is your mother by any chance Gloria."

I ran over and pulled his shoulder and Serena fainted. "She doesn't have to answer to you, Leave now or I swear I have tabloids of your dirty secrets all over town."

He left with his daughter following.

I looked down and was about to comfort Serena, she disappeared.

Like magic she vanished. Arnold's eyes gave that green and gold glow again and we knew where to go. We left for the museum again.


	16. Risks

…Chapter 17…Arnold's POV…

What do I see instantly Serena disappears, a green trail…no doubt that it leads to the museum. I looked over to Helga and she just nods and start heading out to the door. We ran through the building to the same spot we found Serena, but this time it was different. I see her, but she looked faded. She was there and not there at the same time.

"There she is."

"Where? I don't see her?"

Am I the only one that can? And what are these voices? Like hushed whispers.

_Serena…the Green-Eyes gave you their relic…this here is a missing piece…according to them…it is rightfully yours…just take it…it belongs to you…_

I can see that she was struggling. It pained me to see her go through this, but then I see her hand lift up and she hesitantly grabbed the relic from the display case.

_Now run…they will never catch you…run home…_

She turned and ran passed us, actually bumped Gerald's shoulder.

"What was that?"

"Serena, she is running. Let's go."

Without protest, they followed me home. I was shocked that I saw Serena run straight through the door. When we made it through the door I saw her hunched over the floor gasping desperately for air. I wondered how she got home with her eyesight like that.

"Serena, are you ok?" Helga walked over to her. She nodded while clutching something to her chest.

Just then I hear a whisper which also made Serena jump.

_There is one last piece to find…_

…School…Helga's POV…

We were dumbfounded when we saw Serena on the floor of the boarding house holding onto a relic that was in the museum just minutes ago. I was told that Arnold heard the voices that Serena heard and he saw her ran home. Sadly, we have one last piece to get. But where…?

I'm back in school, and I see people in the halls more happy than when I first left. I was given applause at the front entrance. Many classmates personally thanked me. I got to my locker and remembered I left my laptop in there the whole time I was suspended. I quickly opened up to my Facebook account and I was astonished of how many "thanks" I got just for beating Lindsay in a duel. I closed my laptop not long after Eugene tripped and hit my locker door closed.

"I'm okay."

I helped him up and went my way. Not long after that Rhonda interjected me.

"We all thank you for what you did and now I have a small favor, if you don't mind?"

"What do you want? I have a busy schedule of studying and I want to get my grades up."

"The Homecoming Dance is in 2 days and I would most devastated if I didn't have the 'soon-to-be' celebrity in the entertainment roster. Please Helga, could you bring her to the dance to at least sing one song?"

"I'm going to check with her. She doesn't like crowds much."

"Let me know as soon as you can."

She left and I went to my classes and to my surprise, some of my teachers excused some of the assignment due to the fact that I knocked down a peg or two of the mean Lindsay. The only late assignments I have to do is write poems and make a plant journal. Life really has gone simpler.

…lunch…

I pulled Serena aside to talk about this Homecoming dance.

"Serena, I was asked by Rhonda to see if I can get the singer, that's you, to sing at the dance, and I told her that I would check but couldn't make any promises. So, if you don't want to, I understand if you don't want to sing at the dance. I know you have gotten better in the studio knowing that your voice was being recorded, but I am not going to pressure you into something you don't want to do. What do you say?"

I see her thinking things over, her hands shaky, started writing.

**_Maybe…if I was blindfolded, noise deafening headset…it's possible for me to sing. But, when I do, I don't want anyone to acknowledge that it was me or stare, or comment how good I was. I am still scared of people knowing my voice and…judging me…_**

"No one will judge you. I will make sure that no one knows it's you. Would you like a disguise to make things better?"

**_A wig maybe, other than that…no…_**

"Well, that's a start. Does this mean…?"

**_Yes, I will sing at the dance…just make sure no one treats me special after that!_**

"I promise with all my being. Thanks for doing this."

**_Thank you for trying to break my shell…_**

….after school….

Rhonda was told that the singer will make an appearance and she jumped in excitement and started her blog. Her biggest hit on her blog is my rumble with Lindsay. As per my arrangement with Curly, I made a deal with her that he should be a servant passing along food and that should be his only job. Anything beyond that, he may regret the moment he touches her at the dance.

"Helga, you were amazing."

"I've seen the video, Arnold, it's no big deal."

"Means a whole lot to the school, and most of all you did this for me."

"Well, Football Head, I guess you're stuck with me."

"I guess I am."

Gerald came up behind us. "Did you hear that the new singer is going to go to our dance?"

"Really? That one that sang her version of 'I could fall in love' by that Latin singer…uh."

"Selena. Yes that one…both voices are intoxicating, but the way she brings out emotion is what melted my heart. Hey Helga, what is her name?"

"She would rather go by her pet name. _Blind Angel_."

"Catchy name, how did she think of that?"

"Let's just say that she is a firm believer of 'Love is Blind' concept."

"Can't wait to meet her."

For what they don't know is, that Serena is taking a big risk of actually singing in front of people. I sure hope she won't faint when that day comes.


	17. Pieces

Colorless.

By BloodRed

_She waits stays still, hoping, praying, that one day she may see him again. After her feelings were returned to her by a special certain boy that she has been in love with for the longest time, she was promised that he would come back after he gets to know his parents, since they weren't there for him for the first part of his life all because they were saving important lives. She longs for him, and her poetry continued but has decreased since he wasn't there. In her quiet room she hears her sister knocking her bedroom door telling her that dinner was ready. She got up from her bed and decided to eat with her annoying family._

"Dinner is excellent as always Olga." Says the father named Big Bob.

"Thank you daddy." She replied back.

I, Helga G. Pataki, have mellowed out since he left. I still try to ignore my family and my bullying at school has slowed down. Sure I have threatened only a few times this last year, but I just seem to focus solely on school, to keep my mind occupied.

"Oh, before I forget, Helga you got another letter in the mail today." Said Olga.

She handed it to me and I dare not to open it at the dinner table. Once Olga was satisfied that I ate most of my food, I got up from the table and went into my room to read this important letter from my beloved football-headed boyfriend. It had been years, and he sends me a letter every other week. I cringe at the thought of sending him any one of the letters I have written but never sent. Yet, I cannot help but smile to be able to read his words yet again. I open up my letter.

_Dear Helga,_

_How are things with you? I am fine. It is weird that I haven't even gotten a letter from you, yet. Phoebe has been informing me about you and I was wondering if you were alright. I have more news from San Lorenzo, and I can't wait to share them with you and the gang. More importantly, I will be moving back home and I would like to see you again. I think I will be there by the 9__th__, and I hope we could do something. I miss you_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Arnold Shortman_

I look at the stamp marking and it was sent on the first of this month, and I looked to my calendar and to my complete shock…today is the 9th and he is here in town right now. Think Helga, he must still be getting his things ready before heading out. My letters! I grabbed my bag of unsent letters and yelled at the front door "I'm going out."

I ran to his house trying to find a place to leave my letters, and right when I thought of stuffing my letters into the mailbox I hear something I haven't heard in years.

"Helga? What are you doing here?"

"A-Arnold…uh, I was…oh never mind. Seeing that you caught me stuffing my unsent letters into your mailbox I have no explanation for this."

He laughs "Whatever you say, Helga." We sat in silence.

"It has been a long time, football head."

"Yeah, too long…say why don't we visit the gang?"

"Despite how much has changed I can hardly call them a gang, but we still are speaking with each other from time to time."

"You still bullying them?"

"Less than fourth grade."

"Where do you think they might be?"

I stood up grabbing Arnold by the arm "Follow me."

Chapter 2…..

After seeing him I couldn't wait to see him at school. Sure we met the gang and everyone was surprised to have Arnold back. Even Rhonda walked away from her popularity to see him at the arcade where everyone else was. Gerald was so happy to see his best friend back that he tripped over Eugene and they both crashed down. Time flew by fast that it was so dark outside the manager at the arcade kicked us out. My love is back, and I swear on ole Betsy that will never lose him again.

I woke up and got myself ready. I wore my pink ribbon in my hair and put the bow near my right ear, pink t-shirt, blue jeans, skater sneakers, being ambushed by my sister that she fixed my face to look "natural" for my friends in school. Puh-lease, they don't care what I look like (except for Rhonda). I got unto the bus on the way to high school with my friend Phoebe. Waiting for another day of school work, but only this time, Arnold is there.

…classroom, Homeroom teacher Mr. Sunrise…

"Students, we have two new special people coming into our class as of today."

I think, _he so reminds me of Mr. Simmons._ I see Arnold walk in, but I don't see the other.

"This is Arnold. He will have this class as his home room."

_Yes._

"And, oh, where is the other one?" I see Arnold walk to the door and pulls a girl by the hands. My eyes shot wide open. Who the heck is she?

"This is Eve. She is blind and, according to my parents, a selective mute; meaning that she is able to talk, but she doesn't want to." I am looking at the girl and she shakes her head and scribbling the air like a pencil, like she was trying to write something.

"My parents and I found her in the jungles of San Lorenzo. We believe that she was saved by the elusive and legendary 'Green-Eyed People' and they wanted us to take care of her."

Rhonda says "Why is she shaking her head?"

"We do not know. We have asked her questions and she just doesn't answer back."

"Hey Football Head! Look at her hand. It's obvious to me that she wants to communicate by writing."

"But she's blind" says Sheena.

We saw her turn towards the teacher that was writing names on the chalkboard, she walked to the wall, hitting the desk, and just feeling it. She found a piece of chalk and raised her hand up high and wrote in nice handwriting "Serena."


End file.
